


Walking From Chachamaru

by printfogey



Category: Maison Ikkoku
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printfogey/pseuds/printfogey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Expands on a moment from late in the manga from Kyoko's POV in sonnet form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking From Chachamaru

**Author's Note:**

> FOREWORD AND DISCLAIMER: As the summary notes, this poem is written from Kyoko Otonashi's point of view near the end of volume 14 of the translated Maison Ikkoku (in the last chapter of the volume, "The Most Important Detail"). Kyoko Otonashi was created and is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, and she is used here - albeit anonymously - without permission. Suggestions for improvement and other comments are quite welcome.

No more of this, no more. I'll walk away,  
And build another life that's free from dust.  
It hurts too much to hope and smile and trust:  
it's simply best for all that I not stay.

 

He must know how I feel - he's seen me weep,  
And burn with rage. There is no more pretence.  
He wavers so. And I'm too prim and tense.  
How can I jump this chasm with one leap?

 

There might just be a bridge - but would it hold,  
or would I plunge into an abyss wide  
and deep, no better off for being bold?

 

I hear his steps. He's walking by my side,  
and yet, he seems so far. The night is cold.  
I could be with him. Maybe. If I tried.


End file.
